


Whisper That I Need

by Stealth_star



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, InuYasha is Hot, Jealousy, Lemons, Married Life, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Sweet Moments, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_star/pseuds/Stealth_star
Summary: After three years of separation Kagome was finally able to travel through the well once more. This story picks up several months after she made the jump for the last time and what life is now like for the Miko and Hanyou.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inuyasha/Original Female Character, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Better to ask Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Work Title pulled from the Song "The Whisperer" David Guetta Feat. Sia  
> Additional chapters I will be posting songs that inspired the chapter or that go along with the chapters. I hope you enjoy.

Even though the sun was shining and the bird were singing all around it did nothing to help the dread that sat in the pit of her stomach. Walking up the small dirt path that led to the small hut Kagome now called her home. 

Sighing as she adjusted her basket on her hip, she continued up the path. This was the first time in eight months that they had really fought, sure they had had their little spat but nothing like this. She didn’t want to reach with her powers to sense Inuyashas yokai, she would rather just rip the Band-Aid off when she got there, if he was there. 

She thought back to the previous night and how everything had gone south so quickly. Inuyashas temper and her wanting him to see reason were like two solid forces colliding with each other. 

“He wasn’t even supposed to be home until today...” she thought to herself not that it really mattered now. 

He and Miroku had been away on an extermination a few villages over, more than a good two days' worth of travel. Except when they had gotten to the village, they found it was only a Kitsune playing tricks on the villagers and decided to high tail it back home. 

That’s when Inuyasha found them, Sesshōmaru and herself right in the middle of what probably looked to an outsider the Inu Daiyōkai fully attacking her because he was, that was the point. He had approached Kagome after he had come across her sparring with Sango a month or so ago and asked if she would be willing to train alongside Rin. The stoic yokai telling her that Rin needed someone to help her with her training until she was more capable to train against him. So, it was decided that while Inuyasha and Miroku were away and Sango could not train with her he would train both herself and Rin. Things progressed and Sesshōmaru saw improvement in the young Miko over the short amount of time and began training her harder, stating that if something were to happen while Inuyasha was not there and he was not within distance to reach the village he wanted to know that Rin was looked after. The older Miko and slayer apparently not up to his standard any longer. 

Of course, there was the whole Sesshōmaru asking that Kagome not to tell Inuyasha about the training, she wasn’t sure as to why he didn’t want him to know. When she did question it, he told her it was not to concern her and Rin all but begged her to help. There was the added benefit of the training making her stronger, faster, more capable of looking out for herself and it was helping Rin, but she supposed that she knew how Inuyasha would react if she had asked him at first... 

“Better to ask forgiveness than permission...” she scoffed shaking her head. 

She shouldn’t have to ask him permission to do anything really, but he did act exactly as she had thought only more so because she had kept something from him. Yes, she was in the wrong there and she knew it, but she was improving so much with her hand-to-hand skills and with her sword skills, something Songo didn’t want to teach her because she was scared she would hurt her friend and Inuyasha didn’t see the need since he had a sword and she had her bow. 

Adjusting her basket again and using her free hand to push a few stray hairs out of her eyes and tuck them behind her ear looking forward on the path their small hut was slowly coming into view, the hut that Inuyasha had built for her though he always claimed to anyone who asked while he was building it that he needed his own space and couldn’t continue to mooch off the Older miko or his friends. It was only in the company of each other that he admitted to building it for her in hopes that she would come back. 

Replaying the events of the previous night over in her head for what seemed like the millionth time, she pictured it clear in her mind. 

Sesshōmaru had been the on the offence while she was in full defense mode hoping to find a gap in his attacks or a weak spot. So focused on the sparring match she completely missed Inuyashas yokai approaching, Sesshōmaru on the other hand did not. 

Before Kagome could even blink Sesshōmaru had Bakusaiga drawn and blocking Inuyashas attacks. So stunned by what was happening it wasn’t until Rin calling for them to stop that Kagome came out of her stupor. Blinking a few times to see the full-on battle going on between the two brothers. Inuyasha had always been one to attack first and ask questions later but even Sesshōmaru didn’t seem like he was planning on enlightening Inuyasha on what was actually going on. 

“Inuyasha! STOP!” Kagome and Rin had tried numerous times but nothing seemed to get through to him. 

Then she did something she had promised she would never do again... 

“Osuwari!” 

She regrated it the moment the word left her mouth, seeing Sesshōmaru make his move while Inuyasha was down she had thrown herself in-between the two and erected a barrier around herself and Inuyahsa before any further damage was done. 

Inuyasha laid unmoving without saying a word but Kagome could hear his enraged breathing behind her, looking to Sesshōmaru he starred down and the hanyou with distaste before calling Rin and taking their leave. 

“Good-bye Kagome” Rin whispered sadly head bowed to avoid eye contact before following behind Sesshōmaru. 

Releasing the barrier, she turned to Inuyasha who still laid on the ground unmoving, the anger pouring off the hanyou. 

“Inuyasha, I am sooooo sorry!” she knelt down beside him and reached a hand to touch his shoulder but he pulled away so quickly and jumped away from her the look on his face saying it all. She screwed up, big time. 

“Inuyasha?” she questioned the guilt evident in her voice 

“No Kagome...” Inuyasha looked away from her his shoulders still coming up and down from his ragged breaths his fists clenched at his sides. She could hear it in his voice how pissed he was but also how much she had hurt him. 

“Inuyasha, let me explain, please!” She moved to get up and go to him but he took a few steps back. 

“No” he said shaking his head while he replaced Tessaiga into its sheath. 

She knew she shouldn’t push him, give him time to regain himself but she didn’t listen to the voice in her head and continued to try and explain what was going on and how terrible she felt for using those damned beads. 

Things were said, hurtful things from both sides and she knew they both regrated saying them. Making her way up on to the small porch of their hut she walked to the reed door and pushed it to the side to enter the hut. It was quiet and untouched from when she left that morning for her duties with Kaede. Slipping her shoes off she stepped up to the raised floor and placed her basket down on one of the smaller tables near the entrance. She figured it must have been close to noon, Kaede sending her home on account of not being able to focus on the tasks at hand, the older woman even going as far as to give Kagome the following day off as well. 

Deciding to change out of her Miko clothes, Kagome made her way to the back of the hut where their futon still was out on the floor, not having the energy to put it away that morning. Her side was used, Inuyashas was unslept in. Fighting back more tears that threatened to spill from her eyes she quickly removed her Miko clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on top of her chest of drawers. She pulled out a clean Yukata to throw on over top of her kosode but stilled when she pulled the garment out. Looking at the yukata in her hand, it was the one that Inuyasha had just brought back for her, the light blue colour covered with pink sakura blossoms floating in the wind. Clenching it in her hand she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore collapsing to the ground, overcome with the heart break she felt. 

He hadn't come in to the hut last night, though she knew he was near. Instead, he chose to sleep out in the forest. At some point she must have cried herself to sleep, exhaustion taking over her body because when she had woken up that morning Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. 

Leaning her back against the wall she curled herself into a ball, hugging the yukata to her chest and allowed herself to feel weak and broken because she was. She had put on a brave face through the morning chores but Kaede had seen through it, though she did not push her young apprentice as to why. Letting the tears fall as her chest released her the sobs, she pulled her legs tighter to her chest and rested her head on her knees. 

She stayed like that for the remainder of the day, crying off and on, being angry and then sad. She wished her mother was there to tell her what to do, she’d even contemplated going to the well to “talk” to her mother but had decided against it and just stayed where she was. 

Looking to the window on the far said of the hut she noticed the sun was starting to fade and a light breeze was blowing in. Forcing herself from the ground she put the yukata in her hand back in her draw and made the decision to make dinner. Deciding on something quick she got a fire going in the pit and gathered a few things from around the kitchen area. A soup was probably her best bet, the idea of eating anything at all made her feel sick but she knew she had too and it would keep her mind occupied for the time being. 

As darkness fell over the hut Inuyasha was still nowhere to be found, not even in the forest around the hut. Kagome sat by the small dwindling fire, poking the embers with stick she held in hand her other hand curled around her legs holding the to her chest. She rested her check on her knees watching as the embers sparked with every poke she made, her hair draping part of her back and side of her body. Her body felt tired and drained but she wasn’t ready to go to lay down on their futon, she wasn’t ready to call it a day. 

Letting out a soft sigh she threw the stick she was holding into the fire and hugged both her legs now to her chest watching the stick as it slowly was engulfed by the flames her heart skipped a beat as a wave of yokai brushed against her senses. She sat right up and her head shot towards the door hoping that he would come in, that they could talk and figure things out like they always did. Kagome watched as a familiar clawed hand pulled back the reed door and Inuyasha stepped into the hut though his head was down and he didn’t make eye contact with her right away. 

His shoulders where tight and she could tell he was trying not to breath too much, the scent of her tears had always bothered him, she knew he hated it when she cried and their home probably reeked of her sadness. 

Kagome continued to sit as still as possible, tried to hold in the shuddering breaths she was taking, she would let him lead this, she wouldn’t push, they would go at his pace, even though everything in her was screaming to run to him and hug him tight never letting him go. 

“Kagome...” Inuyasha started, though he didn’t look up or move from where he stood. It didn’t sound angry or upset, it was flat and held no emotion. 

She froze, fear taking over her, does he not want her anymore, she was just a weak human along with a million other thoughts flying through her head. Why did she agree to keep secrets from him? Especially a secret involving his brother!? The tears started to well up in her eyes again, how did she even have any left? Her breath becoming more ragged. 

“Damn it woman, fuck...could you...” Inuyasha scrubbed his hand over his face finally looking towards Kagome and took in her appearance. He had never seen her looking so disheveled and lost, not even when they had been hunting shards or when they fought Naraku. 

He went to her immediately and pulled her into his lap holding her as close as he could, he tucked her head into his neck and buried his nose into her hair. He didn’t miss the small gasp that escaped her or the way her small hands tightly gripped his fire rat like it was a life line. 

“Fuck.... Kagome” he sighed into her “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have left you all day like this, I was an asshole. I just, you know that I am no good with this shit. I didn’t know how to fix it, or what ta say. I-I fucked up but I want you to know that I need time ta think about stuff.” 

Kagome caught his studder, she could hear it in his voice he was holding back the emotions he didn’t want to release. She held onto him just listening to his heart beat and the way he was breathing. She didn’t say anything just yet reminding herself she want him to lead this. She knew he was hurt but didn’t know how to tell her. 

“Look, I said some shit I didn’t mean, it came out my mouth before I even thought about what I was saying to you and that ain’t right, you didn’t deserve that...” He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. 

Taking a shaky breath Kagome pulled away slightly so that she could look at his face but he kept his gaze lowered not looking at her. Releasing on of her hands she cups his cheek and gently guided his eyes to hers. 

His eyes looked tired, more then she had ever seen them and the normally shine to the amber colour she loved so much had dulled. She slowly started stocking her thumb over his cheek. 

“This isn't all on you Inuyasha, I betrayed your trust and kept something that hurt you, I said somethings to that I am not proud of and I broke a promise I made to you when I first came back.” 

“Keh” he tried to look away but she held his head in place with her hand. 

Hold eye contact neither one of them looked away, taking in another breath Kagome continued to softly stroke his cheek. 

“I am so sorry Inuyasha... I am such a hypocrite for keeping things from you and I will never ever do it again. That’s how relationships are supposed to work, we have to trust and communicate with each other, right? But hopefully not in the way we did last night yeah?” 

Inuyasha smiled slightly and left out a breathy chuckle “yeah, let's not do that again, surprised we didn’t get an audience ...Kagome do you forgive me?” 

“Of course I do, there was never any doubt. Really this whole mess is my fault...” she took a shuddered breath “...do you forgive me?” she said quietly dropping her hand and looking down to his chest not able to look at him while he answered. 

She heard him take in a deep breath and let it out, “Of course I forgive ya...” she felt his hand grip under her chin and raise her face to him “no more of that a’right, this place smells enough don’t need to be adding anymore to it, got it?” slowly placing a chaste kiss to her lips and leveling her with a look that said enough of this shit. 

Kagome nodded her understanding and he kissed her again, lingering a little longer than the last one but neither of them made it go further than the comfort it was meant for. 

“I made soup, if you’re hungry that is.” Kagome motioned to the pot by the fire. 

“Nah, I uh, kinda ate at Miroku and Sangos place” he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. 

“Oh, okay... so they know then?” Kagome timidly asked a light blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“They don’t know all of it, but they knew enough to know I was avoiding comin’ home. Sango basically kicked me out and told me to grow a pair, said she heard that from you.” He chuckled lightly “Miroku actually agreed and said whatever it was that was troubling us, we needed to work it out sooner rather than later and that we had already lost enough time together.” 

Kagome shivered slightly then and Inuyasha noticed the fire had gone down and Kagome was only partially dressed. Maneuvering the woman in his lap a bit he was able to grab a piece wood and place it on the fire causing a few sparks to fly and the wood to crack. 

They sat there in silence just watching the fire and holding each other before Inuyasha spoke. 

“My bastard brother says you’ve been getting pretty good with a sword.” he looked down at her the flames from the fire reflecting in the dark browns of her eyes. Kagome stiffened at the comment and looked back at him, unsure of what she should say. 

“Relax would ya, I wasn’t really that pissed that he’s been training you. I was more pissed off that you used the damn beads when you said you wouldn’t unless it's an emergency and that you kept shit from me!” he stated calmy and Kagome relaxed into his hold again head tucked under his chin and breathed in his scent. 

“He usually tells me I am terrible and couldn’t fight off even the lowest of yokai and perhaps he should find a more capable partner for Rin...” She flinched at the memory “Wait! When did you talk to him?!” looking up rather shocked that they had apparently had a civil conversation. 

“Asshole found me shortly after we uh …. you know last night and I had calmed down a bit. He explained why he had asked you to train with Rin and not tell anyone ‘bout it.” 

“Well, you got more than I did! He never told me why.” Kagome said in a huff “though I just wanted to help Rin, it seemed very important to her too.” 

“He wants to take her to his court, when she is of age. it’ll be her decision really, go with him or stay in the village but I think we both know what her decision will be.” Inuyasha stated his gaze falling to the fire again noting that it had gotten low and he placed another piece of wood in the pit. “and after seeing that place for myself, I don’t blame him for wanting her to be prepared.” he trailed off. 

“You’ve been to Sesshōmaru Court? How did I not know this?” she asked trying to hide a yawn behind her hand. 

Inuyasha smiled down at her “Why don't we call it a night huh, I think we both need some rest.” 

“But I want to hear about this court!” Kagome said with a pout crossing her arms across her chest. 

“We can talk about it tomorrow, you need sleep” He said chuckling at her antics and kissed her temple taking in a deep breath of her scent, though not back to her usually warm vanilla and honey scent it was getting better from when he first came home. 

“Fine, you win this time dog boy!” She hummed affectionately, not wanting to admit how tired she was and the both stood from their places by the fire. 

“You’ll stay with me, right? You aren't going to sleep somewhere else?” Kagome asked ask they made their way over to the futon. 

“I ain’t every doing that again, I promise. Only time you’ll sleep alone is if I’m with Miroku on a job, okay?” He brushed a knuckle lightly across her cheek to reassure her and gave her the smile only she got to see. Inuyasha didn’t like seeing her like this, acting so small and broken. That’s not how his Kagome was, she was like the sunshine and fought for what was hers, he vowed then that he would never be the one to make her feel like that ever again and heavens help anyone else who made her feel that way too. 

“Okay.” she smiled back. 

Getting Kagome on to the futon and tucked in she laughed. 

“I’m not a kid you know, I can get myself into bed” smile on her face 

“I know that, just let me do it would ya!” Inuyasha teased throwing pulling the blanket over her face for good measure just to mess with her more he heard a small giggle from under the blanket but she made no move to remove it from her face. 

They were going to be fine they both told themselves as Inuyasha readied for the night, laying Tessaiga next to his side of the futon, he walked quietly around the sleeping area removing his suikan and hakama and slipped on to the futon beside Kagome. Pulling the blanket over himself he was greeted with a sleepy smiling Kagome under the cover. 

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers “Good night Koishii” laying on his back Kagome snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest with a relieved sigh. 

“Good night my Inu.” Kagome trailed off Inuyasha knowing she would be a sleep any moment now, he allowed himself to just lay there listening to her breath even out and her heart rate slow down before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. 

“Never again.” He thought to himself.


	2. To work you shall go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Slight lemon warning at the beginning of this chapter **  
> A glimpse into village life for our favorite group and Inu/Kag relationship. This chapter is rather long only because I couldn't figure out a good place to cut it off! Hope you Enjoy!

Inuyasha woke as the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he raised his head slightly to look down at the woman sleeping tightly to his side. Her head resting on his chest and dark hair cascading down over his arm. Another glance down her small delicate hand was clench into a fist resting on his chest and he watched as it moved with each breath he took. 

He dared not move, he didn’t want to wake her. She looked so at peace in that moment so he slowly rested his head back down and just laid there listening to her steady breathing. He knew he would have to wake her eventually. She had her Miko duties to attend to and he probably had something Miroku had roped him into without asking. The thought making the hanyou smirk. 

“Wonder what it will be today.” He thought. 

Miroku would promise his services all over the place, fixing roofs, taking down trees, in all honesty Inuyasha didn’t mind it but he did really enjoy making Miroku squirm for signing him up for shit without talking to him first. He would let Miroku feel bad for a while before he caught on that Inuyasha really wasn’t that mad at him. 

“You’d think he would’a caught on by now!” Inuyasha smiled at the thought. “Or perhaps the Monk just knows to play along” another reasoning voice. “Keh” he said aloud this time causing Kagome to stir and he mentally curse himself. 

Kagome remained asleep and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. She needed to sleep, and to eat but sleep came first. 

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander to the conversation he had had with Sesshōmaru. How he told Inuyasha that Kagome showed promise and needed to stay training. He hated to admit it but the asshole was right, the stronger she got the better. This wasn’t her time where she was always safe and he wasn’t going to be around all the time. 

Scrubbing his free hand over his face to try and clear his head and the fact that he actually admitted to his half-brother being right about something, he sighed quietly. 

“You have your brooding face on” Kagome giggled quietly “it's too early for brooding.” 

“I ain’t brooding...” Inuyasha looked down to see the deep soulful brown eyes of the woman he loved carefully studying him but with a smile on her face. 

“Could have fooled me.” Kagome replied lifting up one of her hands so she could trace the lines of his jaw and along his cheek. 

“Just thinkin’ is all.” he smiled back placing one of his hands over hers to hold it against his cheek for more contact and nuzzling against it “Did I wake you?” 

“Well, it is rather hard to sleep with all that brooding.” She teased untangling herself from her hanyou and pushing herself up so she was kneeing in front of him. stretching her arms high above her head causing her kosode to fall open slightly revealing the smooth pale skin the was hidden beneath it drawing a please growl from Inuyasha. 

Pushing himself up he continued to watch appreciatively as Kagome stretch and became more awake. 

“Well, you gotta get going to the old hags place soon anyway, duties and all...” He reasoned which earned a playful grin from Kagome. 

“Actually... she gave me today off. Seems I wasn’t very useful yesterday and she told me to take today to sort myself out.” Kagome knew that Kaede was a smart woman and had probably figured out that there was trouble in paradise so to speak, but the older Miko would never come out right and say it or question it. That was one thing she loved about her, she was to the point but very kind about it and would never dig into others personal life, unlike some people in the village. 

“Oh, is that so?” Inuyasha grinned, a lone fang poking out and in one swift movement he had pulled Kagome towards himself so that her legs were now straddling over his lap and their chests were pressed together. With how quickly he had done it, it drew out a quiet gasp from Kagome and his grin turned to a seductive smirk. 

“Guess Kaede knows what she’s talkin’ about sometimes” Inuysha purred pulling the kosode off her right shoulder he dropped his lips to where Kagomes shoulder and neck connected. Slowly grazing his teeth over the junction pulling out a low hum from the woman in his lap. Kagome letting her head lull to the side so Inuyasha could have better access one of her hands slowly creeping up to his ear and she gently stroked the furry appendage with the tip of her finger. 

Taking a deep inhale Inuyasha was glad to smell the scents he had now come to associate only with Kagome, Vanilla and warm honey, were back but there was more to her scent now. Her normal pleasing scent was now laced with more, the slight hint of ginger that made his youkai want to burst out of him and claim her again and again. He had gotten better at controlling himself, though there were times that he couldn’t help it and the youkai had taken over. Kagome had assured him that he never hurt her and that she loved all parts of him, his youkai side included. 

“Damnit woman, you smell incredible...” he growled in to her neck taking a slow swipe with his tongue along her neck to just below her ear before taking her chin in his hand and capturing her lips with his. The kiss was slow at first, taking their time with each other, one of his hands snaking behind her neck to pull her closer while the other pushed the rest of her kosode off her shoulders pooling around her elbows. It was Kagome who made to deepen the kiss nipping Inuyashas lower lip with her teeth before tracing it with her tongue earing another pleased moan from the hanyou below. 

The sound causing her scent to spike and Inuyasha groaned as she moved her hips against his, smiling proudly at the low intake of breath he took when she continued. Kagome repeated her movements again feeling the effect it was having on his body, watching as her hanyous breathing became heavier, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were taking over her body. 

HIs strong hands suddenly grasping her hips halting her movements and caused her to open her eyes blinking in confusion. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she felt the familiar aura of Miroku brushing against her reiki. 

“Fuckin hells” Inuyasha groaned and let his head fall onto her shoulder. 

“Guess you don’t have today off.” she sing songed and chuckled winding her hands around the back of his neck to holding him close. She heard his trade mark “keh” but it was muffled because of his position. 

Attempting to peel herself away from Inuyasha, he just held onto her tighter causing her to giggle and him to hiss at the slight friction it caused as her body vibrated against his. 

“Inuyasha, unless you want Miroku to walk in on us in a very compromising position I suggest you let me up.” Now able to hear Miroku’s shakujō as the rings jingled when he walked and the tune he was whistling. 

“How ’bout we pretend not to be here...” Inuyasha whined as he nuzzled closer into her neck, the desperation causing Kagome to laugh out loud and feel slightly bad for him but only slightly. 

“You know that won’t work with Miroku... spiritual powers and all” she gestured her hand around both of them and she finally managed to pry herself away from the clingy hanyou and moved quickly over to grab a yukata to throw on. 

“Mate...” Inuyasha growled as he sat back on to his hands, his own kosode falling open revealing his toned and muscular chest and abdominals. It wasn’t an angry growl but it was definitely his ‘alpha’ growl as Kagome liked to call it, it always made her weak in the knees and sent shivers down her spine. Gods he looked amazing and she really wished they could continue, but with their friend almost on their door step they didn’t have much choice! 

Composing herself she grabbed Inuyashas hakama and tossed them to him which he grabbed with one hand out of the air. 

“Later!” She sighed as she finished tying her yukata closed and tried to tame her hair. 

“I’ll greet him before he gets to close while you... try and calm down” she said with a wink and hurried to the door hearing him groan and she giggled. 

“Kagome” he whined and fell flat on his back letting out a groan “It ain’t funny!” 

“I know it isn’t” she answered honestly “but I’d rather not give him any ammunition to use against either of us... Try thinking of something really gross or I don’t know... Just not That!” and she slipped out the door trying to look as casual as she could. 

“Keh!” Inuyasha scrubbed his free hand over his face and leaned forward feeling the tightness in his fundoshi that he didn’t remove last night. He was in such a hurry to be close to Kagome and hold her close. Sitting back up he shoved his legs into his hakama he adjusted himself and tied them up. Jumping up to his feet he adjusted again. He could hear Kagome and Miroku speaking outside. The monks overly cheerful demeanor signaling that he knew damn well what he had interrupted and Inuyasha would make damn sure he knew how pissed he was if he had to walk around all day with a major case of blue balls. 

Tucking his kosode into his hakama he took a few deep breaths trying to calm the raging hard on he was sporting, thinking of various other thing beside his mate who he found out had a rare day off and who he just wanted to lay around and fuck until the sun went down but that wasn’t helping any. After a few minutes more he was able to make it mostly go away and he made his way over to their hut's door, with a few minor adjustments, and pushed his way out. 

“Ah, Inuyasha my friend I am so glad to see you UP and about!” Miroku said grinning a little too wide for Inuyashas liking “Kagome was just telling me that Kaede has blessed her with a day to herself, most gracious of her would you not agree?” 

“I’m gonna wipe that shit eatin’ grin right off that stupid Bozou’s face” Inuyasha muttered to himself but not letting his frustrations show, he wouldn’t let the monk know or he’d never hear the end of it. 

“Keh, really gracious” Inuyasha said sarcastically coming up as close to Kagome as he could get without really touching her and crossed his arms over his chest. “Was there something you wanted Bozou?” he said trying to reign in his irritations from that interruption. His youkai was all but screaming to tell the Monk get lost and take his mate back in the hut to finish what they had started.... and then do it over and over and over.... 

“It must have slipped your mind my friend, getting forgetful in your old age perhaps? We are helping restore a few of the roofs that were damaged in the village after that last storm. We discussed it a few days ago!” Miroku explained over dramatically. 

“ Ya, I remember you saying something about that, but really when you say We are fixing the roofs you mean I will be fixing the roofs.” Inuyasha deadpanned, Kagome thought to hide her laugh but she didn’t try overly hard as it really was the truth, Miroku was always roping Inuyasha into things while he barely would lift a finger. 

“Inuyasha you wound me!” Miroku frained hurt lifting a hand to his chest “It is always good to show how we support the village that took us strays in?” 

“Keh, how many roofs are there?” Inuyasha asked leveling Miroku with a glare that let him know he wasn’t doing this shit all day. He had more pressing matters to attend to. 

“Oh, not many, ten perhaps twelve. It will not take someone like yourself long I am sure and with all the other village volunteers to help I bet we will get it done before lunch is served.” Miroku stated matter of factually looking up to the shy like he was picture all the houses needing to be repaired while tapping a finger on his chin. 

Inuyasha took that moment to look down at Kagome noticing that she had not said much during the conversation and she looked back up at him smiling and turned her body towards his. 

“It's alright Inuyasha, I am sure I will be able to find something to do with myself today while you help out the village, I know they do appreciate what YOU do for them” she said placing a hand on his arm reassuringly. 

“Actually Kagome...” Miroku interrupted “Sango did mention that she may take the children to the hot spring to bath today. I know she would be delighted if you kept her company and then we can all have lunch together!” the grin was back on his face and both Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other. 

“Oh, um, actually yes that would be nice. I had planned on bathing anyway. I’ll gather my stuff and we can all walk down to the village together.” Kagome sighed and hurried back into the hut to gather a few things to take with her. She was slowly running out of her shampoos and bodywashes that had been left behind after she was trapped on the other side of the Well. Inuyasha keeping her massive yellow backpack safe for her until she returned. 

She did actually plan on bathing today, though really having the day off meant that her and Inuyasha could have ventured to a farther hot spring and had the day to themselves. Deflating a little at the thought she finished gathering what she would need in to a small boho style bag she had made for herself. She felt his youkai behind her before she heard anything and placed her bag down as Inuyasha moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her to his chest. 

“Seems a shame to wash off that scent.” He nuzzled into her neck, voice rough and gravely, slowly taking in a deep inhale. 

“Well perhaps you can fix that later, hmm?” Kagome said sounding hopeful rubbing her cheek against the side of his head. 

It was only in the privacy of their home or when it was just the two of them that they could be like this or stolen moments here and there. It had taken a while for Kagome to get used to it because honestly, she didn’t care what others thought but this wasn’t her time and things were much different here. Even in their village they maintained their distance when they were out in public and Inuyasha wanted to keep it that way for now. 

The first four months that she was back Kagome stayed with Kaede and Rin but it became very apparent that she would only sleep well if the hanyou was nearby. The night terrors caused by the battle with Naraku and being trapped in the jewel were only soothed when he was with her. The decision was made that she would move in to Inuyasha hut so that she could finally sleep and so could Kaede and Rin. Some in the village had protested saying it was not right but after Kaede spoke and said it was none of their business giving the pair her blessing after all they had been through. Many didn’t both after that because of the fact that Kagome still had her Miko powers and surely Mikos would lose them if she had not maintained her virtue. 

Kagome hated it, she would love to just march right up to the head man and have him declare them a married couple in the eyes of the village. They were by youkai terms just not human and she longed for the days when they would be seen as such. But she knew it was still new and she would have to wait. 

“Let’s get going” his gruff voice came though it was little more than a whisper and he pulled away from her to grab his fire rat robe throwing it on and tying it closed. Lifting Tessaiga up from its place against the wall he slid it into his obi and motioned his head for Kagome follow, opening the door to the hut for her. 

Smiling Kagome picked up her bag and walked out into the sun light, Miroku standing waiting for the both of them. 

*** 

The walk down to the village was uneventful. Miroku and Kagome making pleasant conversation as Inuyasha walked slightly ahead of them. When the village had asked if he would stay shortly after the fall of Naraku, he almost fell over from the shock. Here was this cocky hanyou that years before had tried to burn their village to the ground and kill them all, now they were asking him to stay. He couldn’t believe it. He knew it was mostly Kaede’s pull and the Headman Homura’s gratitude for defeating Naraku. Kaede offering for him and Shippo to stay with her and Rin until he had a chance to find something more suitable which he declined for himself, at night he stayed in the Goshinboku watching over the well. Huts had been offered to him but he politely turned them down as well. He wanted to be close to the well. 

Eventually he mentioned to Homura that he wanted to build something in the forest, the villagers made it happen. The selection of placement allowed him a good vantage point over the village but unless you knew the hut was there you could not see it. Shippo even preferred staying with him at night when he was around because it was a lot quieter than the village. Miroku and Sango had protested him living alone in the woods and offered for him to stay with them knowing that his rough bravado was all an act and that he was deeply hurting from the loss of Kagome. But again, he declined. 

The village had grown since then, word spreading that it was safe place, youkai not daring to enter into Inuyashas territory and with the recent addition of another Miko the village families felt extremely safe and well cared for. 

Since formally inviting Inuyasha into the village it had prospered, harvests were always good, sickness was at a minimum and there was never a shortage of fire wood in the cold months, large piles always appearing in the center of the village for those who needed it and it was the same with large game, a few deer or boar would show up for the village to take as needed. 

They all knew it was Inuyasha but whenever asked or thanked he would simply reply with a “Keh” and be on his way. 

Coming to a fork in the road Inuyasha stopped one hand on the hilt of Tessaiga and the other resting at his side. Kagome would be heading to the west where Miroku and Sango had built their hut on the edge of the village while Miroku and himself would head to the center to meet with the other villagers who would be helping with the repairs. 

“I will give you two a moment.” Miroku smiled genuinely catching up to the hanyou and nodded to both Inuyasha and Kagome “I will meet up with the other men and see what the plans are thus far.” he waved over his shoulder. 

“Keh” Inuyasha grunted indifferently watching as the monk put a bit of distance between himself and the couple. It didn’t really matter what the plans were, he knew they would get it done with him doing the majority of the heavy lifting. He felt one of Kagomes small hands intertwined with his larger one as she came to stand beside him and gave his hand a small squeeze. Looking down at the hands and quickly shooting a glance around to make sure there were no villagers around to see it, he huffed and gave her hand a quick squeeze back before pulling his hand slowly away. He hated it, but he knew it was more for her safety than anything else. Just because the village accepted them separately didn’t mean they would accept them as a couple. 

“What I tell ya woman? Can’t be doing that out in the open!” he sighed and Kagome simply smiled adjusting the strap of her bag. 

“I know, I know... If someone sees us, they might run us out of the village, call me a dark Miko or worse!” she mocked trying to imitate how he sounded “You only say it every time we are out in public. But I keep telling you that I do not care. We could live out in a cave with nothing and I would still be happy, as long as I was with you! I’d march right up to the Homura today and have him register us!” 

Inuyasha could feel the heat in his cheeks from her words and was about to say something back to her when she stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peek on the cheek before slipping away from him. Turning to see the her hanyou standing dumbfounded and a blush across his cheeks and it made her laugh that she could still draw that out of him even after all this time. 

“I’ll see you for lunch!” she waved turning to look back at her destination. 

Inuyasha coming out of his stupor rubbed his cheek, not to remove the kiss but more to make sure that it was real. He still couldn’t believe this was his life now. He had this beautiful, carefree, feisty mate and a home. Ask Inuyasha from the past if this would be where he was now and he would have laughed in your face. Shaking the thoughts away he started towards where he would meet Miroku and the other village men who had volunteered. 

It didn’t take Inuyasha very long to reach the small group of men he had come to know. Taking a quick glance around to see who had assembled, most were farmers or handy men of some kind but he was relieved to see Kasai and Taiyō. 

“Inuyasha! Glad you could help out. it will make the work go much faster!” Taiyō said as he clapped the hanyou on the shoulder a large smile across his face. Taiyō and Kasai were brothers and the two could be mistaken for twins if it wasn’t for the gap in their age. Both were tall and lean with jet balck hair. Both were a touch shorter then Inuyasha as was most of the village and wore tradition famer yukatas in pale colours. Inuyasha knew they were hard workers and he didn’t mind their company. 

“Keh, course it will go faster. Would go even faster if the Monk would actually do something!” the hanyou spat but they all knew he was just trying to get a rise out of Miroku. 

“Yes well, I feel like we should get a move on, if we wish to have lunch today. Shall we?” Miroku eyed Inuyasha. 

The sound of another man's voice drew their attention away from their conversation. 

“I agree, the quicker we can get this done the better. We wouldn’t want another storm coming in and some of the families be stuck with a leaking roof.” Sato was Homura’s son and Inuyasha could tell that he only tolerated him to keep in good graces with his father as well as other villagers. He couldn’t deny that Inuyasha was a good thing for the village but he didn’t have to accept him and Inuyasha felt the same way about Sato. As far as he was concerned Sato was a spoiled pompous ass that would leave you high and dry in a heartbeat if it meant saving his own butt. Sato was also one of the more vocal villagers when Kagome had move to his hut with him. It also bothered the hanyou how Sato was a little too friendly with the young Miko. But for his mate's sake and the fact that he did like and respect Homura he tried to remain civilized. 

“We can break into two groups; one will get supplies to the homes while the other group can start the repairs.” Sato continued. “Miroku would you mind leading the repair group and I will see to the supply group.” 

Inuyasha wanted to laugh, course Sato would lead the other group but he didn’t say anything. Watching silently as Miroku and Sato selected who would be in what group, the Hanyou was happy to see he would be working with Taiyō and Kasai so at least work would actually get done. 

Taiyō still standing to Inuyasha left leaned in towards him and whispered “Doubt we are going to get rain anytime soon; the sky is clear for miles.” 

Inuyasha lifted his nose a touch and took a few sniffs “Nah, nothing for a few days at least. But still I have shit I wanna get done. So, the sooner this is over the better!” 

His comment made Taiyō chuckle and smack him across his chest with the back of his hand “Ah yes, If I had a pretty little thing like you sharing my hut, I am sure I would be the same way!” earning a sputter and blush to bloom across Inuyashas face. He still wasn’t used to speaking so friendly with the villagers or broadcasting who he shared his hut with. Miroku was one thing but he was his friend the villagers were, well some of them he might be tempted to consider friends but he didn’t really know. “You should see you face right now!” Taiyō laughed harder “it really is too easy with you my friend!” 

“Would you leave him alone Taiyō.” Kasia chastised and came to stand beside his brother. “It because of your big mouth that you will never have a wife!” he stated though it was definitely teasing. “Women don’t like a man that talks so much.” 

“What can I say, I like the bachelor life. I don’t have anyone barking orders at me like you do with Mei!!” Taiyō shoved his brother playfully and waggled his eye brows at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha just watched the two as they got into a playful shoving match and he chuckled shaking his head. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought all their attention back to the task at hand. 

Sato stood in front of them looking completely unimpressed. “today gentlemen would be appreciated.” 

The two brothers stood up straight and gave a solute. 

“Of course, we apologize.” Taiyō bowed with an air of sarcasm and they made themselves busy picking up the tools they would need. 

Inuyasha did nothing but cast a side eyed glance at Sato before walking towards Miroku without a second thought. Knowing most of the other men in his group though he didn’t speak with them a lot they were all nice to him and would make small talk here and there but that was about it. Miroku motioning the men in which direction they would head first. 

“Inuyasha, a word if I may before we get moving.” Miroku reaching out to halt the hanyous movements. The look on his face was concerned but remained professional in front of the other men. They probably wouldn’t have even batted an eye lash at the monk but Inuyasha knew him well and knew when something was troubling him. 

“What’s got your panties all in a twist monk?” 

Laughing Miroku smiled at his best friend “you have definitely been hanging around Kagome too much, you are starting to sound like her!” 

“Whatever, what is it?” Inuyasha voice was low and he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the monk to get on with whatever the problem was. 

“One of the houses in need of repair is the Murakami home.” Miroku’s voice was low to keep their conversation between just the two of them. 

“Course it fucking is” barked Inuyasha “wouldn’t that just the piss the asshole off even more, oh hey let me help your family AGAIN and then you can tell me how I am a nuisance to this village and that I bring bad luck...” Inuyasha sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. Yep, this day was turning out to be absolutely amazing, cock blocked, getting to hang around asshole villagers and no Kagome in site. Yep, just great! 

“If you would prefer you could skip out on that one, I could tell the others you thought you saw something in the woods. It will be the last home to be repaired today.” Miroku sympathized. 

“Nah, its fine. Let's just get this over with. I wouldn’t leave the rest of them to do the job alone.” 

The Murakami family was one of the more prominent families in the village though small in size. Eito was the head of the house and then just his only other family was his daughter Hana. Sadly, during the battle with Naraku his wife and son had perished and he blamed their deaths on Inuyasha, he would usually be heard saying allowing the ‘beast’ to stay in the village was a bad omen and that the he would cause the death of everyone there. 

For the most part Hana was friendly with Inuyasha as long as her father was not around though once Kagome came back she didn’t really say much to him anymore. Kagome mentioning a time or two that she didn’t think Hana liked her very much, to which Inuyasha would tease that she always said she didn’t care what people thought of them. 

“So...” Miroku said clearing the tense air around them “It looked like you and Kagome were back on speaking terms.” 

“We would have been on more than speaking terms if you hadn't decided to show up!” Inuyasha shot the Monk an insidious look trying to convey just how unhappy about the situation the hanyou really was. 

Holding his hand up in a peaceful manor the monk dropped his head in mock shame “Ah my friend I truly apologize. If someone were to interrupt my beautiful Sango and I, I too would be deeply angered.” 

“Keh, you’re lucky you're pack... anyone else I probably would have beat to a pulp.” Inuyasha said turning his nose up and away from the monk. Miroku knowing that Inuyasha wasn’t to upset, pack or not he would have beaten him if he was truly pissed off. 

“Care to tell me what set off this round of the Miko vs Hanyou?” Miroku questioned his staff jingling slightly as he positioned it over his shoulder. 

“Ha, not really...” Inuyasha looking forward once again at the men ahead of them, they would be at the first hut soon enough and really it wasn’t anyone's business but his own, but he knew that if Kagome said anything to Sango she would relay the information to Miroku. Releasing a sigh and looking down he kicked at a small stone that was on the dirt road. 

“When we got back from the last exorcism, Kagome wasn’t in the hut. I could sense my asshole brother around and then I heard what sounded like Kagome fighting in the same direction as the bastard.” Inuyasha paused “I ran towards the clearing and sure as shit there he was full on attacking Kagome...” 

“Hmmm, yes I could see you taking that very well” Miroku chuckled “let me guess you attacked before asking what was going on.” 

Inuyasha simply nodded and both men were quiet for a few paces before he continued “ya well... I attacked him, because I though he was trying to kill her! Turns out the Bastard has been training her” rubbing at the back of his neck with one of his hands he looked around to see if anyone was listening “I guess her and Rin were trying to stop the fight, but neither of us really heard and so Kagome used the damned beads...” he sighed. 

Miroku looked troubled at that, knowing the young Miko had promised to never use them unless it was an emergency and was about to speak before his friend started talking again. 

“Fuck, I was so pissed off thinking she was taking his side and she was clearly keeping shit from me. I didn’t give‘er a chance to explain what was going on. I didn’t want her anywhere near me. But she kept pushing and then...Fuck...I said some shit I shouldn’t have Miroku.” He looked over to the Monk, his heart feeling like it was being ripped out as he relived the events from two nights ago. 

“I know you have been known to run your mouth but I truly do not believe it was as bad as you make it” Miroku reasoned. 

“I told her she shouldn’t have come back though the well if she was going to be a back stabbing bitch and.....I.... I may have said something about her preferring the company of my brother too...” he trailed off waiting for Mirkou to say something, but the Monk remained silent at his side not saying a word. Sighing he hung his head low shame. The sharp pain of Miroku’s shakujō across his head had him snapping his attention to the monk. “What the fuck Miroku?” He yelled drawing the attention of a few villagers standing nearby. Not that the hit hurt, but really did he need to be hitting him while he was down? 

“You deserve that and a lot more baka!” Miroku stated “Honestly, I know you can be rather brash Inuyasha but that was going above and beyond. And then to let her sit alone all day, hiding out at our home...” He shook his head sighing out a breath “After all we have been through, all the two of you have been through. You should know better!” finished with his scolding Miroku looked over to Inuyasha waiting for his response. 

“You don’t think I know that?!” he through his hands in the air in exasperation “It wasn’t until I had calmed down and the bastard found me. He explained why he had asked Kagome to keep the training from everyone. Told me that I have picked a suitable mate for myself, that we were equal to each other, a True Mate. Then got one me about why I hadn't completed the full ritual...” He laughed “It was almost like he was giving us a blessing or something, pushing me to complete it... it was actually a little....” 

“Brotherly?” Miroku suggested. 

“Nah, weird more like it.” both of the males laughing at the comment. 

“I agree with your brother” Miroku started and held his hand up to silence Inuyasha so he could finish “You are two halves of a whole. Everyone that knows the two of you or even spends enough time will know that you balance each other out. Soul mates... True mates.... whatever you want to call it. I too questioned why you hadn't completed the full mating ritual. Sango explained it to me but I didn’t want to pry seeing as you to just sealed the deal not long ago” he finished. 

They had made it to the first Hut to be repaired and some of the men were already on the roof pulling down the parts that were no longer good and would need to be replace. 

Inuyasha simply shrugging and coming to a stop “To many unknowns. Who knows what it will do to Kagome’s reiki or if she will take on youkai traits... Right now, neither one of us want to go through with it until we get some answers. The Mate mark is still fresh, we’ve got time to figure it out. Bastards good for one thing, said he’d look into it.” Looking towards the hut he leaped up on to the roof beside the men already working startling one and grabbing on to him before he fell off. After the laughter had died down the men got back to work. 

*** 

Standing in the middle of the hot spring was a welcome change, her body felt relaxed and she let her mind unwind as the warm water enveloped her. She was in a little deeper than Sango and her children. Wanting to wash her hair and rinse it out by dunking her head under the water. When she was finished scrubbing her hair, she took a deep breath submerged herself to remove all the suds. Coming up for air she repeated that a few times until she was sure she got it all out. 

Hearing the giggles from Sangos girls Kin'u and Gyokuto, she waded back over to them to get her conditioner. Sitting on a smooth rock surface she started to work the condition into her hair smiling as the two twin girls splashed and played in the warm waters While Sango held her youngest Hisui in a seated position. His small chubby hands lightly splashing in the water. Convinced she had all the knots out of her hair Kagome waded back out into the middle of the springs and sunk down into the water to rinse the conditioner out. 

The springs they were at was only a few minutes from the village. Not an overly large pool but it had many smooth rock surfaces to sit and did become deep enough towards the middle that you had to tread water to stay above it. They were fortunate to have a few close and this one was designated for the female inhabitants; the males hot spring was in the opposite direction. Usually there were a few other villagers at the spring but surprisingly today they had it all to themselves. Most of the other females off doing their duties around the home or in the fields at this time of day. 

“Kagome-oba” Kagome heard Kin’u small voice calling her. Looking back towards the shore she saw the small girl looking towards her with arms stretched out. “Kagome-oba, I want to swim!” Smiling at the girl she waded back over and helped her jump of the rock she was standing on. 

“Ok, Kin’u. Do you remember what I taught you last time?” Kagome ask and the girl nodded to her, her excitement showing and she was almost vibrating. 

“I do! I DO” Kin’u exclaimed the joy on her face evident “I have to blow my bubbles!! Out my nose!!” she squealed excitedly. 

“That’s right!” Kagome smiled proudly. She had been teaching the girls how to swim since the weather had turned nice and they could once again use the springs. Kin’u had caught on to it almost right away and could now swim a short distance unsupported where as Gyokuto was much more reserved, though she did do as Kagome asked. 

“What about you Gyokuto, would you like to try blowing your bubbles and swimming today?” Kagome asked the other girl, who promptly sat down in the water and shook her head no, shoving a thumb in her mouth. 

“Gyokuto...” Sango started but Kagome interrupted. 

“It's okay Sango, she will do it when she is ready, sometimes pushing may do more harm than good.” She winked. 

Sango nodded in agreement “I do now, but when did my best friend became so wise” She teased “you will make an excellent mother Kagome.” 

“wha.. Uh hahahahaha....?!” Kagome sputtered and her face heating up with a deep red blush “I-I uh ha ha um I don’t know about that Sango. It’s a little soon to be even thinking about that, don’t you think? I mean sure I would like to have kids eventually but everything is just so new right now and honestly we haven't even spoken about that because really we are just getting to know each other again and you know freshly marked and all...” 

Sango just laughed at her friend before her rambling away. “Okay, okay Kagome I understand. Just pointing out that when you become a mother you will do an excellent job. You are amazing with all the village children. Though I do not know how you are so patient with them...” she paused “considering how you and Inuyasha were during our hunt for the jewel shards!" now laughing behind her hand while Kagome pouted in Sango’s direction. 

“Yes, well I am sure we have both grown up a lot since then. The time spent on the other side of the well was... It was hard and now that I am back, I just want to take our time.” truth be told neither one of them had even brought up children, Inuyasha asking her to be his mate and marking her a little over a month ago after he had ‘courted’ her secretly for months. Kagome knew that she would love to have children but she had no idea what Inuyasha thought about it. If he did not want any than they would cross that bridge when they got to it. 

Finishing up washing in the hot spring the women got the three children dried and dressed before starting to dry and dress themselves. Gathering up their belongings the made their way down the path to the road to take them back into the village. 

Kagome enjoyed the sun dancing across her face and tilled her head back to take a deep breath in through her nose when she felt a tugging on her yukata. Her gaze falling down to where she felt the tug, she noticed Gyokuto standing there looking up at her with tired eyes. 

“Are you getting sleepy Gyokuto?” she asked holding her arms out to the child who reciprocated the movement and Kagome pulled her up into her arms. Gyokuto snuggling into her neck and laying her head on Kagomes shoulder. 

“That one has you and Inuyasha wrapped around her little finger” Sango pointed out but smiled turning to Kagome to adjust the colar on her yukata. When she had picked Gyokuto up it had pulled and her mark was no visible. 

“I don’t mind it Sango and I think all three of your kids have Inuyasha wrapped around their fingers, you know he would do anything for them!” smiling and silently thanking her friend. 

“Mmm, yes you may be right there. Big tough hanyou that somehow can get even the most upset child to sleep! I don’t understand it!” 

Both women laughing as the continued to walk into town, they had been gone most of the morning. Sitting and enjoying the beautiful weather and the fact that they had the hot spring to themselves. Deciding that they would swing past the huts being repair to see how far along the work was and then going over to Sangos to prepare lunch for everyone. 

It was a warmer day then usually for spring. Farmers still out in the fields preparing it for the upcoming growing season, women were hanging their freshly washed clothes on lines. As much as Kagome enjoyed the fall, spring was also one of her favorite times of year. Everything was starting a new and fresh. 

The two women could hear the men yelling and working away at the roofs. Round a bend the they saw the home currently being worked on and both sighed. 

“The Murakami home” the both sighed together. Spotting a flash of red and silver jumping up on to the roof from the back of the hut, a huge bundle of roofing supplies over his shoulder. The day being hotter than average had almost all the men on the roof topless and the sight of Inuyasha working hard, sweat glistening, calling out orders to the other men made her stomach do a flip in a very positive way. 

The sound of Miroku speaking with a very animated Eito in from of the hut drew her attention away and she tried to zero in on the conversation. Eito clearly not happy to have a certain Silver haired Hanyou on his roof. His daughter Hana standing beside him with her hand clasped in front of her and looking thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation. 

Miroku noticed the two women and children making their way toward the hut and glanced their way giving a slight smile. Before returning his attention to the very one-sided conversation he was involved in. 

Eito was an extremely short stocky man with thick greased back black hair. He was always clean and presentable but Kagome never liked being around him. He had an air about him that made her think he thought he was king of the world and that his word was the only way. He always tried to be the loudest one in conversation and always tried to get the last word. 

Kagome felt bad for Miroku to have to deal with Eito but he was probably the best man for the job besides the Headman himself. No one else had the patience to deal with his carrying on but being a family in high standing most just let him do what he wanted. 

Once they got as close as the dared both women paused and waited until Miroku gave the all clear to approach further. Neither of them wanting to escalate the situation but they were close enough that they could hear what was being said now. 

“Now Eito, you know as well as the rest of the village that Inuyasha is here to stay and to help. He looks after this village in many ways that no one else can.” Miroku soothed in a peaceful manor though Sango could pick out the slight bit of irritation in his voice. 

“I don’t care what you say Monk, I want that disgusting abomination away from my home. He will bring nothing but ill will and cause our deaths, just like he did my poor wife! It was his fault she died, he brought that battle upon us and almost wiped out the entire village!! Do you forget how he had his hands all over my daughter!? He set up that last attack I KNOW IT, He is trying to seduce her into his bed make her another youkai whore like that so called Miko!” Eito spat puffing up his chest to appear bigger. 

Kagome was about to speak out, the anger forming inside her from his venomous words about her mate but a soft hand on Kagome’s arm stopped her. Looking to Sango she saw her friend simply shake her head silently communicating to let Miroku hand him and the fact that she was still carrying a sleeping Gyokuto. She huffed, knowing darn well that not only would she be able to hear the hateful words spilling from this man's mouth but Inuyasha would be able to as well. It never sat well with her when people would speak ill of her hanyou. Coming to his defense numerus times in the past. 

“Eito! That’s enough!” Miroku had had enough and was putting his foot down. He wasn’t about to let this man drag his best friends' names through the mud. If no one else was going to cut this man down a notch he was! 

Before he could start ripping into the man Inuyasha appeared at Miroku’s side, his face stern but showing no emotion. The sudden appearance cause Eito to stumble back and let out a very unmanly shriek. Hana barely moving an inch clearly not scared of the Hanyou. 

“Y-You beast! How dare you frighten me like that! I will report you to the head man himself! Y-You tried to give me a heart attack I KNOW IT!” Eito pointed a shaky finger towards Inuyasha but the silver haired hanyou barely moved. He starred Eito down causing the man to crawl back a bit more and hide behind his daughter. 

“Keh! Pathetic...” Inuyasha growled. 

“Is that a threat?!” Eito puffed himself up again! “He is threatening me now! You all heard it!” 

“Nah, not a threat...yet!” Inuyasha step right into Eito’s space but didn’t lay a finger on him. Miroku grabbing his shoulder but he just shrugged it off. Standing at full high Inuyasha towered over the man who seemed to have gotten even shorter under the intense glare that he was receiving and moved a step to hide behind his daughter. 

“Eito, are you stir up trouble again?” Taiyō said as he and Kasai approached on Inuyashas other side. The other men slowly filing in behind them nodding in agreement and adding in a few tsks of their own. “Honestly” Taiyō spoke again “the man just helped fix your roof and that’s how you repay him? Standing out here spewing your unwanted words!” The rest of the mean all nodded in agreement watching the man before them cowering at the still enraged hanyou. 

“Father, perhaps it would be better if you let this go?” Hana spoke softly her words drawing Inuyasha eyes towards hers and she quickly lowered head into a slightly to avoid his eye contact. 

“Yes, I think that would be best for everyone if we all leave this and walk away. Let us be thankful that the work was done quickly and we can all get on with our other daily activities!” Miroku chimed in hoping to easy some of the tensions in the air. 

“I Will not let this go! Not until that beast is run from our village!” Eito puffed himself up again. 

“Is there a problem here?” Sato’s voice carrying over the light chatter of the other men ready to jump in and knock some sense into Eito. 

“Eito here was unhappy that his roof was repair!” Kasai stated “If he is this ungrateful, don’t bother asking me to help him in the future, I want nothing to do with him!” the other men all calling in agreement. 

Blustering at the men rallying around Inuyasha Eito stuttered to get a coherent sentence out. 

“Is that true Eito? Did the men not do an acceptable job of your roof?” Sato asked smoothly pretending that he didn’t know what the actual issue was. 

“I’ve told you before Sato and your father that that disgusting creature needs to be removed from this village! I bet he purposely made it so my roof would collapse on me and kill me! You know he is trying to seduce my daughter away too! Him and that dark Miko you allow to parade around!” 

All the men grew restless with those comments ready to beat the man themselves even Miroku was willing to jump in but it was the deep growl from Inuyasha that cause everyone to still. Inuyasha moved so it was just a blur, already close to Eito He had grabbed onto his kosode and pulled the man to eye level. His feet dangling high above the ground. 

“You can say all the shit you want about me you fat fucker, but you say one more thing about Kagome and that will be your last, got it?” he seethed through his teeth. 

“P-P-Put me down you-you vile creature!!” Eito pitiful cries rang out around them but no one moved to stop Inuyasha they all just watched on. 

Dropping the man, Eito hit the ground hard and then fell over. Some of the men wincing but Inuyasha didn't even flinched. 

“I think we are all done here for today.” Sato declaired “Eito get back inside before you cause any more disruption.” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I will be telling your father about this, he will hear about all the abuse I have taken from that-that thing!!” Eito yelled outraged. 

“I’m sure he will.” Sato sighed again “Thank you everyone for your help today, I am glad we could all get it done quickly and effectively.” Sato looked to Inuyasha and actually nodded at him acknowledging that he knew Inuyasha was the man reason for that but made no mention of the other issues at hand. 

The men slowly began to gather up their belongings and go their separate ways. Eito being practically dragged away from the scene by his daughter and into their home. 

Releasing a sigh Miroku patted Inuyasha on the shoulder a few times and then looking to over where the women were standing having noticed that they watched the whole thing he made his way over to them while Inuyasha went to collect his belongings. 

“you would think that after all this time we have been here, this type of thing would not happen anymore” Miroku sighed “I am sorry you both had to witness that, especially you Kagome, what he was saying was not true in any way.” 

“hes right Kagome” Sango jumped in “Anyone who knows you, both of you would know better!” Her tone was a touch sad though. 

“It's okay guys, really, I know not everyone will like us and not everyone will say nice things. You should know I have broader shoulders then that!” she laughed a little “We both do” She smiled at Inuyasha as he approached their little group and he gave her a small nod back. She wanted to reach out and embrace him to tell him Eito was an idiot and not to even give him the time of day but she knew she couldn’t. One they were in public and two she had a very sleepy very clingy Gyokuto in her arms. 

All in agreement they made their way to Sango and Mirokus home to have lunch. Pushing into the hut Kagome made her way over to the small sleeping area where the kids slept and laid Gyokuto down only to noticed how flush her cheeks were. 

“It wasn’t that warm out” Kagome said more to herself than to anyone around her. 

“What was that Kagome?” Sango asked and watched as Kagome placed her hand on to Gyokuto forehead the girl letting out a quiet whimper. 

“Hmmmm that’s not good.” Kagome said again Sango joining her at her side to look at her child. 

“What’s wrong Kagome?” Sango asked with a slight air of concern. 

“She has a bit of a fever. Probably best to have Kaede come and take a look at her.” Kagome laid a hand on her friends' shoulder before standing. Miroku and Inuyasha were still outside with the other two children so Kagome made her way to them and asked if Inuyasha would mind getting Kaede explaining the situation so he could let her and Rin know what to bring. 

Quickly looking the other two children over when Inuyasha had gone for Kaede she realized that it probably wasn’t going to be an isolated case as Kin’u also had flushed cheeks. 

“Why don’t we get you inside and you can have a nice drink of what huh?” Kagome reached her hand out to Kin’u, she mentioned the Miroku it would be best to keep the little one outside for now and the girl happily took it and they went inside. Inside Sango was sitting beside Gyokuto placing a cool cloth on her daughter's forehead. 

“Inuyasha has gone to get Kaede and tell her what to bring, I think this little one might have it to.” motioning to Kin’u with her head Kagome lead the small girl over to the bed beside her sister and managed to get her to also lay down. 

Both girls seemed to be slightly uncomfortable and Kin’u fidgeted where as Gyokuto just whimpered softly in her sleep. 

“Mama...” Kin’u whined. 

“I am pretty sure we have seen this already.” Kagome said thinking back to when she had come back thought the well again “The fever lasted for a day or two tops. Kaede has an herb that will help with the fever but not much else you can do but wait it out. Hopefully she has enough it her stock. It was the end of the season when this one last hit.” Kagome said brows knitting together to think of how much of the herb they went through, being the end of the season, it would be hard to replace until they grew more. 

Kneeling down between the two girls Kagome felt a pull to help them, something from deep within her that she hadn't felt before. 

“Sango?” She tilted her head to the side and looked at both the girls 

“yes Kagome?” Sango looking to her friend in confusion. 

“Are you...Can I... try something?” Kagome questioned not sure what she was going to do 

“What do you mean Kagome?” Sango now thoroughly confused 

“I just, I feel like I need to do something but I don’t know what” taking her eyes off of the two little ones in front of her she looked over to her friend and could see the confusion in her face “it's nothing bad I swear, I just feel like I can help somehow.” trailing off. 

Nodding Sango gave the go ahead and Kagome took one of each other girls hands into her own. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in and started to focus on the two before her. A soft pink starting to glow around her and Sango scooted a bit back. The Pink travelled down her arms and over both the twin's body's. Sango was shocked to see the discomfort both were feeling seemed to dissipate as soon as they were fully covered in the soft pink glow. They stayed like that until there was a rustling of the door flap and Kaede walked in with Rin. Taking in the sight before her Kaede’s eye brows went up and Rin let out a soft gasp Inuyasha following right behind them. 

“Oi, Woman, what are ya doin?”


	3. To Visit An Old Friend

“Oi, Woman, what are ya doin?” 

Kaede promptly elbowed the hanyou in the stomach to shut him up with a slight “oof” knowing that she wouldn’t hurt him in the slightest. 

“What the hell Old Woman!?” Inuyasha growled at the older Miko ready to give her an earful. 

“Inuyasha, be quiet!” Kaede whisper yelled without taking her eyes off Kagome and the two children. “Perhaps it would be better if ye were outside Inuyasha. Rin take over watching the little one and send Miroku in please.” 

Rin nodded and scooted outside as quickly as she could without turning her back to the individuals in the hut, not wanting to miss anything that seemed to be very important. 

“Like hell I’m goin anywhere.” Inuyasha huffed. 

“Fine, then go over there and keep quiet.” Kaede sighed and hurried Inuyahsa to move to the farthest corner of the room before he sunk down crossing legged and shoved his hands in his billowing red fire rat sleeves. Turning his attention to Kagome and then back to the older Miko as if to say “well? What the fuck?” 

Kagome still stayed kneeing before the two twin girls, unmoving and seemingly oblivious to the goings on around her. The soft pink continuing to flow around the three, all breathing in peacefully like they were having a wonderful dream. The entire hut seemed to be filled with an aura of calm and peace, warm and soothing to all that currently resided in the hut. To Inuyasha it just seemed like Kagomes scent had multiplied and that her aura was ten times stronger than normal. It wrapped around his whole being making him feel more relaxed and calmed then he ever felt possible. It was new but completely his Kagome. 

It wasn’t until Miroku pushed through the door did it seem to break the spell that seemed to cover the other occupants and Inuyasha blinked out of the relaxed stupor he had allowed himself to fall into. 

“Lady Kaede, you sent for m.....?” Miroku stopped mid-sentence to take in what was happening in his home. He quickly shot Sango a look but she merely shrugged and then looked back to her two children and the future born Miko. “well, this is difffrent.” 

Looking towards Kaede and then back to Sango Miroku carefully moved towards Kagome and the two twin girls. “Sango, how long had Kagome been like this?” he questioned his wife without taking his eyes off the three Infront of him. His gaze was serious and worried. 

“Monk?” a low growl came from behind him but Miroku just held up a hand to silence his hanyou friend to focused on Kagome to answer anything right away. 

“Not long, perhaps a few minutes.” Sango answered in hushed tones not wanting to cause unease with her husband of the clearly agitated hanyou. 

“Kaede, you have seen this before?” Miroku asked this time a little more urgent. 

“No, not with my own eyes. Kikyo had told me stories of it, spiritual people who were able to heal to a certain extent but it would only last moments. But this...this seems different.” the older woman appraised deep in thought. “and you Miroku?” 

“I’ve heard stories of an older Monk far to the North. He could hold it for a moment or two before he was too weak to continue, I agree though this seems different. Perhaps we should stop this?” 

“would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Inuyahsa was now standing ready to sweep in and take Kagome away from whatever it was that was harming her or weakening her. 

“Hush, Inuyasha! All will be revealed my friend” Miroku said sternly though in hushed tones “this has to be done carefully or it may cause more harm than good! You barging in will help no one!” 

Sango jumped up and moved to stand beside Inuyasha placing a hand on his shoulder “Let them do whatever it is they have to do Inuyasha, the clearly know what's going on.” 

Shooting her a clearly unimpressed and unhappy look he crossed his arms into his sleeves again and looked away “keh.” 

Miroku watching the exchanging between the two from the corner of his eye and then motioned Kaede to stand so they were on either side of Kagome. 

Nodding to the older woman they both raised their hands and created a small barrier around themselves, Kagome and the two children. “Allow me lady Kaede” Miroku spoke before placing a hand onto Kagomes shoulder. “Kagome?” he whispered. 

Blinking out of her trance like state Kagome opened her eyes with a start, looking around the room to see what was happening the twins also stir a bit but still remained asleep. 

“uh, hi guys, everything okay?” Kagome asked looking at everyone that was in the hut with questioning eyes. Then noticing the small barrier around herself and the twins “ummm someone care to tell me what’s going on?” she raised her eyebrows and pointed at the barrier. 

Releasing a breath, Kaede and Miroku released the barrier and moved away. 

Miroku chuckled at how bewildered Kagome looked “we were actually hoping you may enlighten us as to what you were doing.” looking down at the twins sleeping peacefully “and how I can get you to do it every night if it means they will sleep like this all the time!” hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Miroku!” Kaede and Sango scolded. 

Holding up his hands in defeat he simply shrugged “can’t blame me for trying, you know what they are like to get to bed my dear Sango.” 

“Well, I sure as hell would like to know what the fuck is going on!” Inuyasha interrupted clearly having enough of begin left out of something that involved his mate and it was royally pissing him off. 

“Um, I’d kind of like to know what's got everyone so worked up too?” Kagome clearly confused as to what was going on around her. 

Kaede motioning to Kagome to move away from the sleeping twin girls so they could have a conversation around the fire pit not the sleeping area. 

Placing her hands on the ground Kagome moved to push herself up from her kneeling position, once she was standing though the room seemed to spin and she stumbled a little before catching herself. Inuyasha was beside her, his strong hands gripping her hip, his head dipped trying to gauge what was going on. 

“I’m fine Inuyasha, I just got up to quick.” She looked up in to concerned golden eyes, smiling she place her hand on to his cheek. She knew the he wanted badly to nuzzle in to her hand and probably scent out her whole body, she could see it in his eyes. But that kind of affection was for behind closed doors and even though they were amongst their closest friends he still wouldn’t do anything like that in front of them. Sure, they had seen a hug here and there but that was the extent of the public displays Inuyasha was comfortable with. Motioning with her head to go sit with the others that were now around the fire pit. She stumbled again slightly Inuyasha grip tightening around her hips again to steady her “really, I’m fine. Just a little light headed.” 

“Keh, you don’t like fine...” He huffed. 

Kagome just shook her head still smiling ‘My over protective hanyou’ she thought to herself. 

Inuyasha ushered her over to the fire pit with the others his grip unwavering until he gently helped her to sit down but rather than sitting beside her like Kagome assumed he would he sat behind her and pulled her back slightly so she could lean up against his chest. The move was slightly shocking to her but she wasn’t going to say anything, she simply snuggled back in to him and got comfortable. Kagome felt him adjust himself a little but the move was clearly just trying to breath in her scent and hide it from the other onlookers causing her to giggle quietly. 

“Don’t get used to it...” he whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing against her ear a shiver to run down her spine. She knew he did it on purpose, his closeness always did wonderful things to her body but she also knew that two could play at that game. She knew she would probably hear about it but they were among friends and she thought she would push her luck. 

Turning her head slightly so she could look up at her Hanyou she tilted her chin and gave a quick lick along his jaw. The reaction was instantaneous, the blush going right across his face. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it...” she teased. 

Inuyasha was caught off guard by her assertiveness and couldn’t form a coherent sentence, only able to spit out a few jumbled sounds that perhaps could have been her name but who knew. Their friends laughing at their antics brought Inuyasha back to himself. He looked away from the group but didn’t move from his seat behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her closer. 

Kaede clearing his throat made everyone settle and they all looked to her to start speaking. 

“I am going to assume that you were unknowingly trying to heal the Twins aliments with your spiritual powers, something I assume you have never done before. Is that correct child?” she addressed Kagome. 

“I-I don’t know, I just felt a pull. Like something was telling me what to do and I did it.” 

“hmm” the older woman responded, pushing herself up from her seat she wondered over to the still sleeping twins. Kneeling down beside Kin’u she raised her hands and allowed her own powers to assess the child. After a few short moments she placed her hand on Kin’u forehead. “It would seem that you were able to bring them comfort from their illness, but the fever still remains abet not as bad as before.” Pushing herself back up she wandered over to a basket her and Rin had brought and pulled out a few things before making her way back over to the fire pit. 

Everyone remained silent through everything the older Miko did. It wasn’t until Kaede had settled herself again before Inuyahsa spoke up. 

“So, what's that mean, Kagome can heal people now?” 

“Aye, though her powers are not fully awakened.” Kaede nodded to Inuyasha in acknowledgement “I think we should keep this little bit of information to the people in this hut. An ability like that would only cause problems for you in the future.” 

“Agreed, humans and youkai will seek it out for themselves.” Miroku sat eyes closed looking deep in thought. “The monk I had heard about was kept for a long time by a warlord until his death.” 

“Keh, like I’d let anything happen to you...” Inuyasha scoffed lowly. 

“Even so my friend, this knowledge could cause great problems to our village. I agree with Lady Kaede that keeping this new development to ourselves is what’s best.” 

They all sat quietly while Kaede made a tea to help with the twin's fever. Inuyasha giving her a light squeeze around her middle to get her attention. “ya a’lright?” He whispered into her ear. She was abnormally quiet and it was starting to worry him some. A simply nod was the only response he got as she continued to stare into the fire. He knew he wouldn’t get more out of her right now so he would have to wait until later after she had sorted out her thoughts. 

“I only have enough herbs for a few doses of this tea, the last fever had used up the majority of our supplies.” Kaede sighed breaking the silence of the room. “Hopefully it will only be isolated to a few souls this time around. The herbs are nowhere near ready to harvest let alone dry.” 

The statement from Kaede made Kagome sit up some “Jinenji! He would have more!” she blurted out almost jumping from Inuyasha arms. 

“Aye he would.” Kaede nodded as she finished up brewing the tea and removed it from the fire. 

Kagome turned around in his arms to look at Inuyasha “We could go see Jinenji and get more of what we need!” 

“whaddya mean ‘we’?” Inuyasha asked looking down at her brows raised. 

“I mean you and I could go and see Jinenji, a friend who I haven't seen in forever, and we could get the needed herbs for Kaede!” now completely turned around and kneeling in front of Inuyasha “What's the big deal?” 

“I could be there and back within a day.... there ain’t no ‘WE’ about it!” Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his nose up at the woman before him while crossing his arm against his chest. 

“Why would you go alone?!” she whisper yelled at him attempting to keep her voice down and not wake the children. 

“Did ya not just hear what they said? Are ya deaf? People will come looking for you if this new power of yours gets out. So yea, I’m goin, you’re stayin’!” the way he said it made it sound like a level of finality that what he said was what was happening. 

“How is this any different than when I was carrying shards around my neck!? Those were basically a beacon saying ‘HEY I’M OVER HERE!’ and you know it!” Kagome stood from her spot before Inuyasha and stomped her foot for good measure. Her hands clenched at her sides. Sango and Miroku scooted back a bit from their spots not wanting to get close to the enraged Miko. “I have not left the village since I came back! I am going with or without YOU!” with that she stormed to the door of the hut letting it crash closed as she left. 

“Like hell y-” Inuyasha yelled but the soft mummers of the twins startling awake stopped him. He heard Sango sigh to his side and he looked over to her with an apologetical glance. Both Sango and Miroku got to their feet and the Slayer waved them both out the door to tend to the children. Not wanting to upset Sango more and to catch up to Kagome Inuyasha rushed to the door but was caught by Miroku who slowed him down. 

“A word my friend?” it was posed as a request but Inuyasha knew that Miroku wasn’t about to let him go anywhere without speaking to him. 

“Fine Monk, you better hurry it up though!” 

The two men stepped outside into the afternoon sun, it was a stark contrast to the dimly lit hut they were just in and both took a moment to allow their eyes to adjust. Inuyasha watched as his friend strolled over to the tree that was beside their hut and took a seat leaning against it, leaning his head back Inuyasha let his head fall back and released a frustrated sigh, it was going to be one of those talks he figured. 

Miroku gestured to the spot beside him and Inuyasha stomped over though he didn’t sit down he simply squatted down near the monk and started to pick at the grass in front of him waiting for whatever speech he was about to deliver. 

His friend taking on a deep breath of fresh air “It truly is a beautiful day; would you not agree Inuyasha?” he closed his eyes and relished in the day before him. Clearly irritating the hanyou beside him and not caring one bit, he smiled and opened his eye to look directly at Inuyasha. 

“Would you just get on with whatever the hell it is you are going to say, cause Kagome’s probably already at the hut by now!” he threw a few blades of grass to emphasize his point that he was not truly happy with Miroku keeping him back. He threw in a low growl at the end for good measure. 

“Peace my friend, Peace” Miroku chuckled and held his hands up he took a breath in again and then continued to speak “I agree with Kagome on this one, you cannot keep her locked up in the village Inuyasha. She travelled the country side with us for many years. She is not one to stay cooped up and you know it.” 

“Didn’t you just say we should be keeping something important quiet? Both you and the Old woman seemed pretty concerned not too long ago! If she stays here, she is Safe! If she's wandering around the country side she ain’t!” 

Miroku sighed and pinched the brow of his nose before speaking again, looking like he wanted to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to escalate the conversation more; he knew his friend was only trying to keep the one closest to his heart safe. But doing so would only cause further issues for both of them. “Inuyasha, my friend, nowhere is truly safe, but Kagome is safest with you beside her. Ture out little village hasn’t seen much danger since the fall of Naraku but there is not guaranty that that will continue forever.” he paused to see if Inuyasha was absorbing what he was saying “the two of you could use some time away from the village, alone, especially after the last fight the two of you got into, you remember? You were hiding out in our hut because you didn’t want to go home?” Miroku know it was a low blow to bring that up but it would just help to solidified that allowing Kagome to leave the village was in their best interest. 

Inuyasha continued to stare at the grass in front of him, he had stopped aggressively ripping it out strand by strand and now just looked at it. He knew Miroku was right, Kagome was a free spirit like him. He was albe to leave the village all the time for jobs with Miroku or to go to the market a few villages over when they needed something specific. The thought of being away from all the eyes and ears of the village would be a nice change for both of them as well. It would take them two days if the both walked and he knew of a few hot springs along the way that she would enjoy. 

Miroku patiently watched his friend as he stored out his thoughts “Well my friend, what have you decided?” 

“Feh.... you’re right bouzu” Inuyasha said throwing the last blade of grass from his hand as he stood “don’t let it get to your head that I said that though!” Inuyasha smirked at his friend before offering him a hand to help get up. 

“I would never, I am just glad that you have grown enough to listen rather than just barging in.” Miroku dusted off his robes as he spoke and then looked towards his hut “I should go in and see if I am needed.” He heard his hanyou friend grunt and sniff at the air around him. “Go on and catch up, she can be very fast when she is angry.” Miroku chuckled. He heard a grunt in response and turned to see Inuyasha sniffing at the air. 

“She’s still in the village...” Inuyasha said more to himself then to Miroku “probably got caught up talking to some of the other villagers.” nodding once to Miroku he leaped away in the direction Kagome was heading. 

*** 

“Stupid Inuyasha, why does he act like that” she thought to herself “you know darn well why he acts like that. He’s just trying to protect you, in a very over baring way” she countered her inner thoughts. Shaking her head, she continued the path towards their hut. She knew he meant well but in all honest they way more danger for her during the shard hunt and battle with Naraku then there was now. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually fought a youaki. She was more capable now then she was back then. When she was stuck on the other side of the well, she kept up with her archery, she took advance self-defense classes, survival classes, anything really to make her even more prepared for when she was able to get back, it was never an IF she was able too. 

A few villagers passed her by and nodded in greeting and she did the same in response. She figured if she really had to, she could find the way to see her friend. They had gone so many times before she was certain it would come back to her; she knew the general direction anyway. Releasing a sigh, she tried to think of what she would need to make the trip there and back. 

“Lady Kagome!” 

The voice pulled her from her musings. She knew that voice “ugh, not now...” she whined in her head. She knew that voice and was not in the mood to be speaking him right now. She had things to do and one overbearing male in her life was enough thank you very much! 

“Lady Kagome!” 

She heard again, this time pausing her movements to turn around and greet the owner of the voice. “might as well get this over with now I suppose.” she thought to herself. 

“Sato, it is nice to see you.” She said cringing a little at the over-the-top cheerfulness in her voice and bowed towards the male jogging up to her. When she raised from her bow she plastered on a fake smile. Though he never caught on with her. 

“Lady Kagome, I am glad that I caught you, you were not busy, were you? I’d like to speak to about something I think you might find beneficial.” He spoke, voice silky and smooth. She only ever heard him speak like this to her and it got right under her skin. 

Shaking off the discomfort and keeping the fake smile up she cocked her head to the side a bit to make it look like she was actually interested in what he was saying. Pissing off the Headmans son was not on the list of things to do today. “OH? And what would thar be?” again with the fake cheeriness she mentally groaned. 

“If you are walking this way, then I can speak with you while we walk!” Sato stated moving beside the young Miko and placing a hand at the small of her back to gesture her to continue forward. 

“I was walking this way; you know my hut is on this path.” Kagome stated right back moving away from Satos touch. “Keep it up buddy and you're going to lose that arm” she mentally chastised the man beside her. 

“Ah, yes, yes, I know! It was such luck to catch you heading this way. I hope the god continue to favor me today!” Sato smiled at her as they walked. 

“Right, so what is it you needed to Sato, I am actually heading home to pack. I need to go to a visit a friend for supplies for Kaede.” she asked trying to keep the Nicey nice until she could find a way to break from the male. 

“Yes, well actually it has to do with your home...” The way he said it made her pause in her movements coming to a complete stop to turn towards him. 

“What about my Home?” the smile was gone now. She wasn’t interested in playing his games especially with him talking about her home, her home with Inuyasha, who she knew was a sore spot for the man. 

“Now, now my lady. I wanted to let you know that I am building a hut beside the river. It is one of the finest pieces of land in the village and I managed to arrange it be mine with my father.” his arrogance was overwhelming and made Kagome take a step away from him. 

“That’s wonderful for you Sato, but I fail to see how that has anything to do with me or my home.” she had a feeling where this was going, but decided to play dumb just so she could hear it come out of his mouth. Straightening herself to stand a little taller she waiting for him to give an answer. 

“I was hoping you would do me the honour of becoming my wife and live with me in the finest hut this village has seen. Allow me to clear your good name from the rumors around you staying with the half-breed.” 

And there it was folks; she took a deep breath in calming her nerves to make sure she handled this maturely and not in the way she really wanted to that would have him crying to his mommy when she was done. 

“That is a very gracious offer Sato, but you know very well that I take my Miko duties seriously and as I am sure you know Mikos are not really permitted to wed, you know must keep our virtue. Now, if that is everything I must be on my way.” she bowed again towards the man trying to keep the ice out of her tone hadn’t been as effective as she wanted but she was sick of the way he spoke to her and treated Inuyasha. She turned to leave and carry on her path when she felt Sato grab her arm, a little more forcefully than she would imagine coming from him. 

“While that may be about Mikos our village is not like most, we have a Monk who is wed to a taijiya, we have youkai that live amongst us. I am sure that a Miko marrying a headman would not be so strange.” He purred towards her pulling her a little closer. “And should you happen to lose you Miko powers you will still be a very talented healer; I would allow you to continue with that.” he smiled and it made her want to throw up. 

Pulling her arm away with a clear force that she did not appreciate the contact and to clear send a message not to do it again. “The answer is No Sato. I will not repeat myself again. I am very happy with how my life is right now and will not be changing it. Now if you will excuse me, I have to be on my way.” Proud of how well she handled it without losing her temper she made to start walking toward her home and get packing. 

“How can you turn down my proposal? You are one of the most beautiful women in this village though you are a little to head strong and outspoken. Many would jump at the chance to be my wife! How can you continue to live with that Half-breed, do you not know that people call you a youkai whore? A black Miko?” Sato stated sounding offended that she actually told him no. 

Not even bothering to turn completely to address him she simply looked over her shoulder at him “I have already told my answer Sato, it will not be changing. I am well aware of the comments certain people in this village make however I don’t care. What happens in my life is my business and no one else's you’d be wise to remember that.” she was done talking and ignored Sato’s protests that she remained where she was, that they weren’t done speaking. 

Inuyasha had heard the last of the conversation between the two but remained out of sight, he was trying to do as Miroku had said and listed before running in and making assumptions. He was sure that Kagome would know he was there too, with her being s in tune with his youkai. He loved watching Kagome put people in their place and would step in if it got out of hand but looked as though she had it well under control. The hanyou couldn’t help the small laugh that left him when he watched Satos face contort in all different ways and the way he puffed himself up while he spoke trying to give the impression of his dominance over the situation “good luck there buddy” he thought to himself. 

As he watched Kagome walk a way he steps out from where he was watching. Sato watching her retreating form as well hands bawled in to fists at his side. Inuyasha could almost feel the rage running of the human male and it made him laugh again “Pissed her off good this time didn’t you Sato?” 

“This does not concern you Half-breed!" Sato spat while glaring over his shoulder at the hanyou. 

“Well, that’s where you're wrong, if it involves Kagome it sure a shit involves me.” Inuyasha Moved to stand right in front of Sato effectively blocking his view of Kagome walking and crossed his arms over his chest “And I’m tellin’ ya right now, go near her again and I don’t care whose son you are. I’ll kick your ass and no one will even recognize that pretty little face of yours when I’m done... Got it?” he growled out that last part of his threat to make sure that Sato knew he was serious. 

“You’ll regret speaking to me like that, mark my words!” Sato stated and then stormed away in the other direction. 

Inuyasha let his hands fall to his sides and turned knowing he would be able to catch up to Kagome before she reached the hut easily. He would help her pack up what they needed and head out as quickly as possible. As much as he wanted to make this trip last a little longer and take Miroku’s subtle advice of being alone he knew Kaede would need those Herbs sooner rather than later. Sighing to himself he took off in a slow jog and made his way after his Mate. 

Kagome could hear Inuyashas foot falls as he came up behind her and felt the familiarity of his youkai. “I’m really not in the mood to argue anymore Inuyasha, I just want to get packed up and get out on the road.” She sighed while he slowed up beside her. 

“Ain’t here to fight with ya, We are both going.” he said as he stuffed his hands into his sleeves. “besides you’d get lost before the sun even went down.” smirking at her. 

“I would not!” she huffed pushing him away at his shoulder though he barely moved from the shove. They both entered the house and Kagome immediately went for her big yellow backpack that sat in the back of the room. Inuyasha watching her in confusion. 

“We ain’t gonna be gone that long woman, whaddya need that for?” he said as he scratched his head. 

“I’m not taking the whole thing silly, but there are some clothes in here that would be much more comfortable to travel in then my Miko clothes or anything else for that matter. And we will be able to move faster if I’m on you back” she winked at him. They hadn’t done that in a while, just go running and the thought actually sold Inuyasha more on this little trip they were going ot make. 

“Sure the stuff in there will still fit ya?” Inuyasha asked honestly and raised a brow at her, Kagome had grown a lot since there shard hunting days. Her figure was more of a woman then a young girl like she had been. 

“There should be something in here, the leggings might be capris now and I know there were some oversized t-shirts too!” Kagome continued to rummage around in the bag and pulled out a pair of black leggings and red t-shirt in victory. “Ah ha! These will do!” quickly she started peeling off the clothes from today she turned to look at Inuyasha watching her appreciatively, taking in the curves of her body and the way the dim light in the hut highlighted everything “none of that! We have to get on the road...” 

“keh, you’re no fun” he smiled at her before heading toward the kitchen area to grab a few things to eat before they made camp for the night. Turning to take over the few dried fruits and fish he found to give to her for her smaller bag he took in her now clothed appearance. True nothing would be better to him then her laying naked beneath him but the way the black leggings hugged to her hips and the t-shirt, that may have been to big years back, hugged the curves of her breast he couldn’t look away. He continued to watch as she pulled out a flask from the bag as well that the used for water on their past journey and she placed it in to the smaller hobo bag and she looked over to him. 

“You okay over there?” knowing exactly where his mind had wandered off too. 

“I think you should change into something else.” he muttered 

“Why? What's wrong with this?” She twisted and turned to get a better look at her outfit and pulled the bottom of the t-shirt down a bit more. “I’m wearing more than I did when I wore my school uniform...” still puzzled. The leggings fit perfectly in her opinion and the t-shirt fit great too though not as baggy as it used to be! 

“keh.... fine. Let's get going or we ain’t gonna make it too far before its dark!” Inuyasha pouted and grabbed her bow an arrows for her before he headed out of the hut. 

Laughing to herself she did one last rummage through her old yellow bag and jogged out of the house. Inuyasha was standing waiting for her in their small clearing and handed her her bow and arrows before kneeling down waiting for her to slip on to his back. Once she did, he arranged her a little better and gave her thighs a squeeze. 

“ready?” He questioned 

“You bet” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice without even looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! I know its been FOREVER! I was finally able to get on my laptop and get this chapter finished, I am so sorry for the wait, but my laptop was needed for home schooling and I honestly had no time to sit down and write anything!! This chapter took me awhile, It took me a bit to get it to flow how I wanted and I went through a tone of drafts just hating everything and wishing that I could skip it but it was needed to get the story where it is going to go! So I hope you enjoy! I will try and update more frequently! try being the key word!


End file.
